Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to medical devices for treating certain vascular abnormalities. In particular, embodiments are directed to medical devices and methods for occluding vascular abnormalities in which an end of the medical device is in the path of blood flow, such as closure of the Left Atrial Appendage (LAA), Atrial and Ventricular Septal Defects (ASD, VSD), and Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA) and the like.
Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of intravascular devices are used in various medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guidewires, are generally used simply to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient's body, such as a selective site within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex, devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In certain circumstances, it may be necessary to occlude an abnormal opening in a patient's vessel, such as an abnormal opening between chambers of the heart, a channel, a hole, a cavity, or the like, so as to stop blood flow therethrough. For example, atrial fibrillation may result in the formation of a blood clot in the left atrial appendage (LAA), which may become dislodged and enter the blood stream. By occluding the LAA, the release of blood clots from the LAA may be significantly reduced, if not eliminated. Various techniques have been developed to occlude the LAA. For instance, balloon-like devices have been developed that are configured to be implanted completely within the cavity of the LAA, while surgical techniques have also been developed where the cavity of the LAA is inverted and surgically closed.
Despite these techniques, it would be advantageous to provide an improved occlusion device that offers an improved surface configuration to enhance tissue coverage or tissue in-growth, particularly on surfaces adjacent flowing blood, as well as increased flexibility, improved retention, improved thrombogenicity, and easier deployment and retrieval, thereby overcoming the shortcomings of conventional solutions for occluding abnormal openings within a patient's vasculature.